Le chant des wraiths
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Bien avant la grande guerre contre les anciens, bien avant qu'ils ne conquièrent le ciel, avant même qu'ils ne découvrent la métallurgie, les wraiths étaient déjà là, prédateurs impitoyables et dangereux, mais doté d'une culture vivante et foisonnante. Pas de personnages canon et beaucoup d'headcanon. Violence, combats rituels et éléments religieux païens.
1. Le chant des wraiths

**_Cette nouvelle fait techniquement partie des « Rumeurs stellaires » et donc de mon univers original d' « Au-delà des étoiles ». Néanmoins, comme elle se passe des éons avant même la guerre contre les Anciens, elle peut fonctionner seule, c'est pourquoi je la publie ainsi._**

 ** _Elle se passe 50'000 ans avant notre ère, durant la préhistoire_ wraith _, sur leur monde d'origine._**

* * *

Sabur venait de fêter son vingtième printemps et les anciens de la tribu l'avaient autorisé à participer à sa première chasse.

Depuis deux été déjà, il était devenu un mange-vie, mais sa mère ne l'avait jugé assez mature pour être présenté au conseil que cette année. Il avait donc comparu devant les cinq anciens, tous âgés de plus d'un millénaire, et qui, après l'avoir observé sous toutes les coutures et lui avoir posé de nombreuses questions, l'avaient autorisé à participer aux chasses en tant que rabatteur.

C'était donc avec une immense fierté qu'il s'était joint ce matin-là aux chasseurs, laissant sa sœur aînée, une des douze chamanes du village peindre sur son corps les marques sacrées destinées à le rendre aussi silencieux que le fauve et aussi mortel que l'iratus, puis armé d'une paire de bolas (1) et de sa dague en obsidienne, il avait suivit Kalek, le traqueur qui avait repéré la tribu humaine qu'ils allaient chasser. Les traqueurs étaient toujours un peu craints. Tard le soir, lorsque, autour des feux, on murmurait des histoires d'esprits et de monstres, toujours revenaient ces récits où un traqueur invoquait des puissances obscures pour devenir plus silencieux que le vent et plus rapide que l'éclair. Ils étaient tous des prédateurs, conçus pour chasser et tuer, mais les traqueurs étaient différents. Ils aimaient être isolés, loin de la colonie et des leurs. Ils aimaient être seuls dans leurs esprits, goûtant le silence et la solitude. Ils étaient sauvages et étranges. Si sauvages et si étranges que Sabur portait volontiers foi à ces contes qui les disaient possédés ou ayant pactisé avec quelque entité animale.

Pour l'heure Kalek les menaient aux humains, ombre parmi les ombres, ses pieds nus ne laissant presque aucune trace dans le sol meuble de la forêt. Le traqueur ne portait qu'un simple pagne de chasse, usé par les années, tanné par le soleil et tâché de l'humus des bois et du sang de ses proies.

Sur son torse aux muscles fins, un complexe tatouage noir, surmonté de marques sacrées à la terre d'ocre, brisait la monotonie de sa chair, brouillant ses contours. Traversant sa cloison nasale, Kalek portait fièrement une phalange, trophée pris sur le cadavre encore chaud d'une reine chamane d'une tribu ennemie, tandis qu'à ses oreilles pendaient deux anneaux d'os rehaussés de dents translucides.

Sabur, relégué en queue de convoi en compagnie des autres jeunes, se surprit à rêver du jour où lui aussi arborerait ainsi des tatouages et des trophées arrachés aux corps de ses ennemis.

Oui, un jour, il serait un grand guerrier et, comme Kalek ou Maless, il porterait les dents de ses ennemis en bijoux, et alors une reine reproductrice le choisirait, et il aurait l'honneur de lui offrir une descendance.

« Hey, Sabur, arrête de rêver. Tu es déjà tellement maigre que le conseil devrait t'offrir un tatouage de bravoure si tu survis à cette chasse ! » ricana Iop, son cousin, de douze ans son aîné, qui avait lu dans son esprit qu'il avait négligé de correctement fermer.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi massif que toi, mais au moins, je sais différencier ma gauche de ma droite, crétin. » persifla-t-il.

« Je sais très bien où est ma gauche ! » cracha l'autre, désignant un point sur sa droite, ce qui lui valut quelques ricanements de la part d'autres juvéniles.

« Fermez-la, les larves ! » feula un guerrier, tandis que le traqueur leur faisait signe de se disperser à l'orée du bois.

Sabur sentit l'odeur du feu, avant de voir le petit groupe de constructions de bois et de peau.

Ils avaient trouvé le campement des humains.

« Les larves, vous allez les contourner et sortir du bois de l'autre côté. Faites du bruit et arrangez-vous pour qu'ils viennent par ici. » ordonna Kalek, indiquant d'un geste de la main la route qu'ils devaient suivre.

Sans un mot, Sabur longea le village à l'abri de la sylve en compagnie des six autres juvéniles puis, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, il attendit avec impatience l'ordre mental du traqueur.

Lorsque celui-ci vint enfin, il se jeta hors de sa cachette, rugissant de la joie sauvage de la chasse, galvanisé par les cris de ses frères et sœurs, alors qu'il bondissait entre les tentes, provoquant une débandade paniquée des humains.

Avisant une femme qui était restée en arrière, afin de prendre son petit dans ses bras, il fit tournoyer ses bolas et les lança, la fauchant alors qu'elle commençait à courir. La femme hurla, alors que l'enfant lui échappait des bras, puis alors qu'il s'approchait, la faim lui déchirant les entrailles, il fut interrompu par une main ferme sur son épaule.

Maless, son oncle et l'un des meilleurs guerriers de la tribu, le retint.

« On ne tue pas les femelles gravides ou avec des tout-petits. Sinon le cheptel ne peut se renouveler. »

« Mais j'ai faim ! »

« Capture un mâle ou une vieille femelle alors. » siffla son aîné, le poussant sans ménagement.

Vaincu, Sabur repartit en quête d'une proie, qu'il trouva sous la forme d'un vieillard caché dans une yourte.

L'homme tenta de se défendre, le frappant de sa canne, mais il n'eut aucune peine à écarter ses maigres assauts avant de se nourrir de sa force vitale.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, la plupart des humains avaient été capturés, tantôt aux bolas, tantôt au filet, et les chasseurs étaient déjà en train de faire le tri parmi leurs prises.

Tous les enfants, les six femelles portantes, une vingtaines d'autres en âge de se reproduire et les quinze mâles les plus forts de la horde furent relâchés, tandis qu'ils emportaient trente-et-une proies.

De quoi nourrir toute la tribu. Chaque humain fut solidement entravé, puis chaque chasseur en prit un ou - s'il en avait la force - deux, et ils repartirent après avoir remercié les Esprits, d'une prière et d'un peu de leur sang, pour leur avoir offert une chasse si fructueuse.

Un adolescent plus maigre encore que lui sur l'épaule, Sabur se sentait heureux. Il avait chassé pour la première fois de sa vie et ramenait une proie à son clan.

Falys, une des deux femelles juvéniles à avoir fait partie de la chasse, s'approcha de lui.

« Je t'ai vu capturer cette femelle avec tes bolas. Tu es habile. » le félicita-t-elle.

« Mais c'était stupide, puisque qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des proies exploitables. » marmonna-t-il, vexé.

« Je suis sûre que la prochaine fois, tu viseras une proie utilisable. » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

« Merci. Il est bien aussi, ton humain. » dit-il, désignant de la tête l'homme, plus grand qu'elle, qu'elle portait sans flancher.

« Oh, c'est pas moi qui l'ai eu celui-là, c'est Kalek... En fait, je n'ai eu personne... » avoua-t-elle en baissant le nez.

Il chercha quoi dire pour la consoler.

« Tu sais lire les augures de la Déesse dans le sang, et tu sais faire pousser les graines qui nourrissent les petits comme personne. Tu es déjà plus utile que moi... » murmura-t-il finalement.

« Je suis sûre que tu seras très utile à la tribu, Sabur. »

« C'est pas ce que pense Iop... » siffla-t-il aigrement, tentant de rajuster sa proie qui pesait sur son épaule.

« Iop est un crétin avec beaucoup de muscle, qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde parce qu'il est plus âgé. En attendant, à la prochaine grande lune, ce sera pour lui la treizième cérémonie du Choix. De mémoire d'ancien, aucun mâle n'est resté si longtemps sans être choisi ni comme compagnon ni comme reproducteur, alors par pitié, ne te soucie pas son avis. »

La cérémonie du Choix. Il savait que, dans les semaines à venir, le conseil surveillerait le moindre de ses mouvements et qu'ensuite, s'ils l'en jugeaient digne cette année, il aurait le droit de combattre les autres mâles sous le regard impassible de la Déesse. Des combats rituels, où le sang coulerait à flots et dont, s'il se montrait valeureux et sans peur, il serait récompensé en étant choisi par une des femelles de la tribu pour s'accoupler avec elle, ou si elle le voulait, devenir son compagnon.

Qu'il soit choisi ou non, après son premier combat, il serait officiellement un membre à part entière de la tribu, et s'il était choisi, il deviendrait un reproducteur et aurait l'honneur et le bonheur de transmettre son sang ou même, s'il était élu au rang de compagnon, d'élever les petits de la reine qui l'aurait choisie en compagnie de ses autres mâles.

Soudain perplexe, il se tourna vers la jeune femelle qui marchait toujours à côté de lui.

« Falys, tu participes cette année ? » demanda-t-il.

«J'espère. Je dois d'abord passer l'épreuve de la Lune noire. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tu voudrais que je te choisisse ? »

Sabur verdit. Falys était aussi jeune que lui, et n'avait encore aucun statut dans la tribu, contrairement à certaines de ses sœurs ou de ses tantes, qui le prendraient sans doute par sympathie pour sa mère, Osalyite, la reine chamane aux yeux de l'Esprit, mais elle démontrait déjà des talents certains qui, à n'en pas douter, se développeraient au cours des siècles, et elle était d'une beauté rare. Grande, forte mais aux traits doux et aussi délicats que les pétales des fleurs à l'aube. Elle avait des yeux sublimes, grands et expressifs, dont les éclats orange et bruns révélaient l'origine de son père, Ikal de Pallam, un des mâles originaires d'une tribu alliée et offert à la tribu d'Asuma en gage de paix, tandis que ses longs cheveux d'un gris lunaire clamaient son appartenance au clan Asuma et sa descendance directe de la grande chamane Jukun'shi.

Non, s'il avait son mot à dire, Falys ne serait définitivement pas son dernier choix pour une femelle.

« Ce serait qui ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Qui quoi ? »  
« Ce serait qui, ton dernier choix ? » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sabur se cacha de son mieux derrière son fardeau, mort de honte de n'avoir pas su garder ses pensées pour lui.

« Alors, ce serait qui ? » insista-t-elle.

« Zuntal, et les soeurs Nasser.» maugréa-t-il finalement.

«Je comprends pour les soeurs Nasser, mais pourquoi pas Zuntal ? Ta sœur est une des meilleures chasseresses de la tribu et elle sait tisser l'Esprit comme peu. »

« Peut-être, mais elle est méchante et vicieuse, et une de ses distractions favorites, c'est de maltraiter ses mâles... Quand elle s'ennuie, elle aime bien s'approcher d'eux en silence pour les mordre ou les frapper. La semaine dernière, elle a fait ça à Jaakat alors qu'il s'occupait de leur dernière portée.

Ils n'ont que quelques semaines et sont encore très fragiles, et elle lui a mordu l'épaule jusqu'à l'os. Jaakat aurait pu les lâcher... Mère était furieuse et elle a jeté ma sœur hors du nid en hurlant.» murmura-t-il, surveillant d'un œil que ladite sœur soit toujours en tête du convoi, trop loin pour l'entendre.

« Oui, je m'en souviens. On se demandait tous ce qui s'était encore passé. »

« Ben, maintenant tu sais. »

« Osalyite a eu raison d'agir. C'est irresponsable de la part de Zuntal de se comporter ainsi. »

« Elle a déjà trois siècles et se comporte toujours comme ça. Je doute qu'elle change. »

« Ta mère est très respectée, et le conseil l'écoute. Si elle juge que sa fille ne mérite plus son rang de femelle reproductrice, ils le lui retireront. »

«Ça ne changera rien... A part qu'elle ne pourra pas prendre de nouveau mâle. » nota-t-il.

« Au contraire, ça changera tout. Elle n'aura plus aucun droit, ni sur ses mâles ni sur sa progéniture et les autres femelles pourront les prendre, si elles le désirent. »

« Mais les petits. Ils sont nés dans le nid et nous sommes leur famille ! Ils seront perdus dans d'autres nids ! »

Un toussotement attira son attention, et Sabur se figea, mortifié. Trop occupé à s'assurer que Zuntal ne risquait pas de l'entendre, il avait complètement négligé de surveiller Trak, un de ses premiers fils. Le mâle de presque deux siècles, déjà par trois fois reproducteur mais encore jamais choisi comme compagnon, vivait toujours au côté de sa mère dans le même nid que Sabur.

« Mon _oncle,_ j'apprécie tes inquiétudes pour mes sœurs et mes frères, mais je doute que nous quittions le nid d'Osalyite pour autre chose que pour aller fonder nos propres nids. Si ma mère est ainsi reniée, je ne doute pas que vos trois autres sœurs, qui sont bien plus... tempérées, prendront mes pères et leur descendance sous leur protection. »

« C'est vrai que ce serait tout à fait leur genre.» soupira-t-il, soulagé que le chasseur ne semble pas lui en vouloir pour ses propos quelque peu insultants sur Zuntal.

« Sabur... Très belle première chasse. J'espère que le conseil te jugera digne de la cérémonie du Choix. Je serais heureux de t'affronter... » gronda Trak avec un rictus cruel avant d'accélérer pour rejoindre les autres chasseurs qui les précédaient.

« ...Et de me laminer. » maugréa Sabur, certain que son neveu - qui le dominait de plus d'une tête - allait le massacrer.

« Physiquement, tu n'as aucune chance, c'est certain. » siffla Falys, lui jetant un regard critique.

L'humain sur son épaule lui sembla soudain bien lourd et il chancela un peu.

« Hey, Sabur. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es pas et ne seras jamais le plus fort de la tribu. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es faible. Tu es malin et habile. N'essaies pas de battre des Iop et autres Trak sur leur terrain, tu n'y arriverais pas. »

« Falys... C'est des combats à mains nues... Je n'aurais pas de bolas à lancer... »

« Non, mais tu n'es pas obligé de te taire, ni de ne pas utiliser ta tête. » répondit la femelle, avant d'accélérer, comme si son fardeau ne pesait rien, le laissant perplexe et morose en queue de procession.

* * *

Les saisons s'étaient succédées, et alors que l'hiver laissait la place au printemps, il avait finalement reçu la bénédiction du conseil.

Sabur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les anciens l'avaient sans doute autorisé à participer afin de consoler sa mère, qui ne décolérait pas depuis que Zuntal, après qu'un de ses mâles poussé à bout par ses méchancetés, l'ait frappé, avait tué un de ses propres fils en jetant le nourrisson à la tête du père furieux. Ils étaient des chasseurs et des guerriers, mais tuer un petit sans défense, et en particulier son propre enfant, faisait partie des crimes impardonnables. Sa sœur avait été rasée et son crime avait été tatoué entre ses omoplates, là où elle ne pourrait pas se l'arracher, afin que tous sachent ce qu'elle avait fait, puis elle avait été bannie à tout jamais de la tribu.

Comme l'avait prédit Trak, aucun de ses mâles et aucun de ses enfants ne quitta le nid, ses trois sœurs les ayant tous pris sous leur protection, leur faisant une place dans leur vie et dans leur cœur comme s'ils avaient toujours été les leurs.

Même s'il serait heureux de rester dans son nid natal, comme compagnon et reproducteur de ses soeurs, chaque nuit il priait la Déesse afin qu'elle lui permette de s'illustrer durant la cérémonie et d'être choisi par une autre femelle. Et, par pitié, pas les sœurs Nasser !

Durant un cycle lunaire tout entier, il jeûna, comme tous les mâles qui participeraient aux combats, puis alors que la lune était la plus noire, il fut emmené par ses aînés dans une grotte à près de six jours de marche du campement, où il passa la première épreuve qui lui permettrait de quitter le monde des larves pour entrer dans celui des adultes.

Armé seulement de sa dague, aussi nu qu'au premier jour, il dut entrer dans la caverne aux murs tapissés d'insectes furieux et, malgré les ectoparasites qui rampaient à quelques centimètres de sa chair si vulnérable, il dut contrôler parfaitement ses émotions, afin qu'ils ne le sentent pas, tandis qu'il se glissait jusqu'à leur nid pour y voler un œuf.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour auprès du petit feu autour duquel les attendaient ses aînés, il leur présenta fièrement son trophée avant de l'avaler, afin de faire sienne la force du parasite.

Deux autres juvéniles, qui participeraient aussi à leur première cérémonie cette année-là, partirent à sa suite, et lorsqu'ils furent tous revenus victorieux - malgré quelques égratignures pour le dernier - , des outres emplies de jus fermentés semblèrent se matérialiser comme par miracle, et les deux jours suivants se mélangèrent en une brume enfiévrée dans la mémoire de Sabur.

 _Elle était terrifiée, mais elle ne pouvait l'avouer. Enfin, après cinq longues années d'entraînement, elle avait pour la première fois maîtrisé la transe de reproduction, et pris le contrôle de son corps, laissant la magie du sang et de la vie couler en elle. Bientôt, si la Déesse le voulait, elle rejoindrait aux côtés de sa mère et de la mère de sa mère le rang des reines génitrices, des femelles suffisamment puissantes pour avoir le droit de transmettre l'âme et la vie du clan. Si elle triomphait de l'épreuve de la Lune noire, elle aurait non seulement le droit de prendre compagnon à chaque cérémonie du Choix, mais elle aurait également le droit de s'accoupler avec eux et d'engendrer une descendance. Fermant les yeux, Falys força son cœur à reprendre un rythme normal avant de s'avancer au centre du cercle de terre battue qui entourait la vaste statue de la Déesse. Kitoo, une des chamanes, s'avança et, lorsqu'elle se fut débarrassée de la peau qui la protégeait de la morsure du vent printanier encore frais, elle lui remit la coupe de pierre emplie d'eau sacrée puisée dans les veines du monde._

 _Serrant fort le bol pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, Falys s'avança, présentant à la Déesse la coupe emplie de ses larmes sacrées et entonna le chant secret des reines. Elle ravala un cri de douleur lorsque, dans un sifflement, la longue lanière de cuir garnie des griffes de leurs ancêtres lui déchira le dos. Écartant légèrement les jambes pour raffermir la posture, elle tenta de faire abstraction des éclairs de souffrance qui la traversaient, mettant toute sa force dans sa prière. Elle devait tenir et supporter bravement l'épreuve, pour l'honneur de sa lignée et la grandeur de sa race. Vilam'shi, fille d'Allomante et descendante de la grande prêtresse Jukun'shi, maniait le fouet avec adresse et force, sans pitié ni repos. Falys était fière d'être une des six filles de la redoutable guerrière-chamane et, pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait accepté d'échouer misérablement face à la Déesse. Elle n'était peut-être qu'une piètre chasseresse, mais elle refusait d'être indigne de la force de caractère légendaire de ses ancêtres !_

 _Un coup plus fort que les autres la fit chanceler, et l'eau menaça de se répandre sur la terre à présent verte de son sang. Mais, avec un hoquet de douleur, elle parvint à garder son équilibre et reprit d'une voix rendue tremblante par la souffrance sa litanie, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité l'engloutisse, bienveillante et sans tourment._

 _L'éclat du soleil du matin et les caresses douces procurées par la main fraîche de Vilamin'shi la tirèrent de son oubli bienheureux. Avec un grognement sourd, elle ouvrit les yeux, la chair à moitié régénérée de son dos la brûlant atrocement._

 _« Reste couchée, ma fille. Tes blessures ont besoin de temps pour guérir.» lui ordonna-t-elle, posant une main ferme sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se redresser._

 _Sa mère dut sentir son inquiétude, et vint s'agenouiller dans son champ de vision, avant de continuer ses caresses apaisantes._

 _« N'aies aucune inquiétude, ma fille. Je suis très fière de toi. Tu as passé l'épreuve. »_

 _Falys sentit des larmes de joie et de soulagement couler sur ses joues._

 _Vilamin'shi se pencha, effleurant son oreille de ses lèvres._

 _« Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais la Déesse nous a déjà révélé ton nom de reine. Albassia. Albassia, fille de Vilamin'shi et descendante de Junkun'shi-à-l'esprit-clair. » murmura-t-elle._

 _Albassia. Falys savoura son nouveau nom, goûtant les images et les concepts que sa mère y avait liés. Des ossements, aussi blancs que la neige et aussi immortels que le grand glacier de la montagne Bleue, et une volonté aussi immuable que la course de la lune dans le ciel._

 _Elle avait réussi l'épreuve, recevrait bientôt officiellement son nom de femelle adulte et de reproductrice, et pourrait choisir son premier mâle._

* * *

Pour la centième fois au moins depuis l'aube, Sabur ne put s'empêcher de faire jouer les muscles de son épaule, admirant le tatouage sombre qui s'y découpait à présent.

Il l'avait gagné en parvenant à tuer le Kalar noir qu'il avait traqué en compagnie de ses deux compagnons de rite, en guise de dernière épreuve. Le monstrueux prédateur, bien plus grand que lui, les avaient chargé en rugissant, et alors que ses deux camarades se jetaient sur lui en hurlant, leurs lances rippant sur le cuir épais de la bête, il avait agilement grimpé dans un arbre voisin et avait attendu que le monstre passe à sa portée pour lui bondir dessus et lui planter sa dague dans l'œil.

La bête avait poursuivi sa course sur une quinzaine de mètres, l'entraînant dans un rodéo fou qui l'avait laissé avec un bras cassé et trop d'éraflures pour qu'il les compte, avant de s'effondrer dans un bruit de tonnerre.

La peau du Kalar séchait à présent sur un grand cadre, afin qu'il puisse l'offrir en guise de présent à sa future femelle, et son sang avait servi à l'encre de son nouveau tatouage, qui représentait la bête stylisée à l'extrême, ses griffes mortelles s'enroulant autour de son omoplate.

Il avait prouvé être capable de combattre et de vaincre, malgré sa fine stature, et il ne doutait plus d'avoir sa place parmi les guerriers qui combattraient ce soir face à la Déesse.

 _Bien avant l'aube, sa mère avait chassé tous les mâles du nid, tandis que sa sœur aînée la réveillait. Elle s'était extraite sans enthousiasme de son cocon pour se soumettre aux mille et un petits préparatifs du rituel. Elle avait revêtu une robe en soie grise de Liffelin, puis alors que le soleil se levait, une lente procession composée de toutes les femelles de la tribu l'avait emmenée jusqu'à l'étang voisin, où elle avait dû prendre un bain glacial, pendant qu'une des chamanes récitait des paroles sacrées en lui jetant de la cendre dessus. Tremblante de froid et les doigts bleuis, elle avait ensuite pu renfiler sa robe de tissu trop fin, et était retournée dans le nid familial, où, de sa petite nièce qui lui avait poli les griffes des pieds à sa mère qui avait passé près de sept heures à tresser ses longs cheveux en une coiffe extraordinairement complexe, toutes les femelles de son sang avaient participé à ses ultimes préparatifs. Au coucher du soleil, enfin, le long supplice avait pris fin, et elle avait pu se relever pour suivre sa mère et les autres femelles jusqu'à la grande statue de la Déesse, toute illuminée d'un grand cercle de torches. A l'extrême limite du cercle de lumière dorée, les mâles attendaient en silence qu'elles viennent s'installer._

 _Groupés à une des extrémités du cercle, Falys reconnut ses pères et ses frères, leurs longs cheveux soigneusement coiffés et des marques sacrées tracées sur tout leur corps pour célébrer cette nuit exceptionnelle._

Sabur sentit son cœur rater un battement, puis deux, alors que la processions des reines se répandait lentement dans le cercle de lumière. Toutes étaient magnifiques, sublimes, éclats incarnés de la Déesse. Osalyite et d'autres reines, confiantes en leur puissance, n'avaient pas ressenti le besoin d'atours complexes, et s'étaient contentées de revêtir de simples robes de cuir fin ou de toile sombre. D'autres, pour la plupart encore jeunes et à l'influence incertaine, s'étaient parées avec soin, ornant leurs cheveux de peignes de bois ou d'os, de perles, de fleurs ou d'éclats de nacre qui renvoyaient la lueur des torches, se drapant dans de longues parures brodées de motifs complexes, révélant qui une épaule tatouée, qui la courbe parfaite d'une hanche. En leur centre, faisant écran de leur corps, avançaient les douze chamanes, dissimulant à leurs regards la silhouette de Falys, dont il ne devina la présence qu'à l'éclat lunaire de ses cheveux cendrés entre ceux de ses aînées.

Kitoo, fine oratrice, s'avança, sa seule présence imposant le silence.

« Mes sœurs, mes fils, en cette nuit sacrée, la Grande Mère nous offre l'éclat radieux de sa chevelure céleste en guise de bénédiction. Elle a chassé le froid et la nuit de son souffle de vie et a arrosé de ses larmes nos récoltes afin que nos petits prospèrent et grandissent, afin qu'ils deviennent de braves et puissants guerriers, des chasseurs habiles, et des reproducteurs fertiles. De ses griffes qui tissent le destin, elle a placé abondance de proies sur notre route et a tenu nos ennemis loin de nos terres. En cette nuit sacrée, pour la remercier, nous lui offrirons le sang vierge de six de nos fils pour étancher sa soif, mais surtout, notre noble et ancienne tribu a l'honneur de lui présenter une nouvelle reine : Albassia, fille de Vilam'shi et descendante de la grande Jukun'shi. Une reine jeune, mais qui a déjà su nous prouver la noblesse du sang qui coule dans ses veines et qui, comme le veut la tradition, fera naître le chant. » déclara la reine-chamane, s'écartant avec grâce pour laisser la place à la nouvelle reine.

Cette fois, Sabur sentit son cœur s'arrêter complètement. Il lui était impossible de même penser à des concepts pour décrire la beauté de cette nouvelle reine qui avait été Falys.

Lorsque, avec un air infiniment doux, elle entonna le long chant, le chant qui jamais ne meurt, pulsation de vie de l'univers, il comprit.

Elle était la Déesse faite chair, perfection parmi les perfections, souveraine parmi les reines. C'était la seule explication, la seule chose qui rendait possible la sensualité parfaite des courbes de son corps, caressées par la soie de sa robe si fine qu'il devinait ses formes dans la lueur des torches.

La seule chose qui rendait possible l'éclat hypnotique de ses pupilles de bronze et la beauté insupportable de son chant.

D'une tape bien sentie à l'arrière du crâne, son oncle le sortit de son hébétude, en même temps que Iop - qui poussa un couinement outré.

La gorge sèche, il se força à déglutir, puis se laissa absorber par le long chant et sa vibration toute-puissante, porteuse de joie et de vie.

La lune monta lentement à l'assaut du ciel, et alors qu'elle éclairait de sa lumière immortelle la gigantesque statue et leur assemblée, le chant changea imperceptiblement, jusqu'à être une ode à la mort et au sang. Une imploration à la violence et à la brutalité.

Les femelles s'étaient depuis longtemps assises en bordure du cercle de torches, les reines devant, les autres derrière et, avec un feulement sauvage, Lapan bondit au milieu de l'enceinte sacrée, puis se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il rugit, les bras écartés, leur lançant un défi à tous.

Avec un rugissement plus puissant encore, Maless lui répondit, et s'avança, fier et puissant.

Les deux mâles se tournèrent un moment autour, alors que la vibration puissante du chant submergeait leurs âmes, aussi indomptable qu'une rivière en crue, puis, avec des feulements hargneux, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, se déchiquetant à coups de griffes et de dents. Leur sang gicla, éclaboussant les spectateurs, présage de chance et de fertilité.

Durant de longs instants qui semblèrent des siècles, les deux guerriers s'entredéchirèrent, puis Maless parvint à coincer la tête de son adversaire sous son aisselle, avant de faire pleuvoir une pluie de coups brutaux sur ses côtes, en brisant plusieurs, et lui éclatant probablement la rate.

Lapan s'effondra finalement, inconscient et vaincu, et tandis que Maless se dessinait fièrement une ligne sombre en travers du visage avec le sang de son opposant, deux mâles trop jeunes pour participer tirèrent ce dernier hors du cercle.

Avec un rugissement hautain, Zuulat entra en lice.

Maless sortit vainqueur de quatre combats supplémentaires avant d'être défait par Kalek, qui, vicieux comme seuls les traqueurs savent l'être, lui avait brisé une rotule avant de l'assommer en lui frappant la tête au sol.

Sabur tremblait d'impatience à l'idée du combat mais, à chaque fois qu'un duel s'achevait, il se figeait un instant de trop et l'opportunité lui passait sous le nez.

Lentement, les reines faisaient leurs choix, et dès qu'ils reprenaient conscience, les mâles en question venaient fièrement s'asseoir à la limite de la lueur des torches derrière celle qui les avait élus pour un accouplement ou, honneur suprême, dans l'éclat d'or des torches, s'ils avaient suffisamment plu pour être jugés digne de rejoindre les nids royaux.

Il sentit un pic de glace le traverser lorsque Falys - non, Albassia - choisit Vitt'at comme reproducteur.

Vitt'at était un habile chasseur de presque un siècle, dont le caractère doux et discret démentait la sauvagerie à la chasse. Jugé trop effacé pour mériter une place de compagnon, son port noble et sa silhouette déliée n'avaient cependant pas échappé aux reines, et il était déjà le géniteur de six couvées.

Stratégiquement, il était un excellent choix pour la jeune reine, et Sabur en était conscient, mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard assassin à son aîné, qui avait remporté le privilège qu'il convoitait tant.

Soudain moins pressé de se battre, il laissa son imbécile de cousin se faire démonter par Haet'Kan (2), le meilleur guerrier de la tribu, puis il laissa ce dernier se fatiguer pendant encore sept combats. Lorsque le géant s'effondra, finalement vaincu par Trak, le fils de sa sœur bannie, et un des derniers concurrents, il entra en lice.

Il sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir, alors qu'un rictus mauvais naissait sur les lèvres de son congénère. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il choisisse d'affronter un des seuls mâles à avoir quelque raison de lui en vouloir?

« Tu as raison, mon _oncle_... Tremble, tremble donc, pauvre petite larve. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de dénigrer ma mère et le sang qui coule dans mes veines ! » siffla Trak dans son esprit, alors qu'ils se tournaient autour comme deux fauves.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Trak était plus grand, plus fort et plus expérimenté que lui. Mais il était furieux. S'il pouvait lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, il aurait une chance. Une très maigre chance.

« Je te signale que c'est le même sang qui coule dans mes veines, mon _neveu..._ Mais ni moi ni ma mère n'y pouvons rien si Zuntal était la branche pourrie d'un arbre fécond... » susurra-t-il en retour.

Son aîné se jeta sur lui avec un grondement rageur, et il esquiva tant bien que mal son attaque.

« Sale larve, je vais te... ! » cracha Trak, écorchant ses barrières mentales de sa haine.

« Tu vas quoi ? Me jeter un de tes petits frères au visage, comme ta mère ? Ah, mais non, suis-je bête. Tu n'es pas assez courageux pour aller affronter un des leurs pères pour t'en emparer, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana-t-il télépathiquement en retour, esquivant une attaque mentale, et encaissant péniblement un coup de poing en plein ventre.

Alors qu'il cherchait encore à reprendre son souffle, le genou de Trak entra brutalement en contact avec son entrejambe, faisant danser des étoiles devant ses yeux. Il s'effondra lentement, paralysé par la douleur.

Son adversaire tourna autour de lui, les bras levés comme s'il avait déjà gagné, un rugissement victorieux roulant dans sa poitrine.

Sabur tenta en vain de focaliser son regard qui flottait sur la foule, devenue masse dansante de vert et d'or. Enfin ses yeux s'accrochèrent à un point fixe. Une ancre solide auquel il s'accrocha désespérément : deux perles d'or rouge dans les profondeurs desquels dansaient toute la sagesse de leurs ancêtres, et toutes les promesses d'un avenir glorieux.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? » cracha-t-il en même temps qu'un peu de sang.

Pendant un bref instant, il eut la joie de voir la surprise se peindre sur les traits de Trak, puis il se jeta en avant, évitant d'un cheveu le genou que ce dernier destinait à sa mâchoire, avant de venir planter ses dents dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse, juste sous l'aine.

Le chasseur beugla de douleur, alors qu'il tombait au sol, l'emportant dans sa chute. Il tint bon, et lorsque le muscle céda sous ses crocs, il recracha le morceau de chair sanguinolent, et sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de se reprendre, il grimpa sur lui, enroulant ses jambes autour des siennes pour l'empêcher de se débattre, avant de le mordre à nouveau, à la clavicule, cette fois.

Il n'était pas assez fort pour pouvoir lui ceinturer efficacement les bras, et il se sentait encore trop affaibli par les coups qu'il avait encaissés pour efficacement riposter, aussi se contenta-t-il de verrouiller sa mâchoire sur sa prise, laissant Trak lui lacérer le dos et lui briser des côtes à coups de poings rageurs, dans un concert de hurlements furieux.

Il sentit les fibres musculaires se rompre une à une sous sa morsure.

« Abandonne, ou tu vas perdre l'usage de ton bras. » signala-t-il à son adversaire.

Il n'y avait aucune honte à être vaincu par un rival plus fort lors des combats sacrés, mais abandonner était une des pires humiliations imaginables. S'il abandonnait maintenant, il ne serait jamais plus qu'un paria, une honte pour sa lignée, et se verrait à tout jamais dénier l'honneur de s'accoupler. D'un autre côté, si Trak perdait l'usage de son bras, il serait un poids pour la tribu qui, même s'il se débrouillait pour se rendre utile en gardant les petits ou en confectionnant de menus objets, ne verrait plus en lui qu'un individu de seconde catégorie. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, son neveu serait mis au ban de la tribu, le poids du crime de sa mère pesant déjà sur ses épaules.

Soudain, il entrevit avec horreur les conséquences de ses actes. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Trak prouverait la faiblesse du sang de sa mère, et si les autres petits de Zuntal ne seraient pas forcément tués, jamais le conseil ne leur donnerait le droit de se reproduire ou de fonder leur propre nid, et, sans aucun doute, les petits de Trak seraient, eux, abattus afin d'éviter que la « faiblesse congénitale » ne se répande.

Enfin, cela rejaillirait sur Osalyite et tout son nid, de ses soeurs et leurs petits à lui-même et à tous ses frères. Si son neveu était jugé trop faible, ce serait toute sa lignée qui serait disgraciée.

Il ne pouvait faire cela.

Il relâcha insensiblement la prise, et un instant plus tard, son aîné parvenait à le renverser d'un coup de reins.

Il sourit, alors que le poing du mâle scintillait haut dans le ciel, vert de son sang. Puis ce fut le néant.

 _Elle sourit, alors que le soleil entrait à flots par la porte de la hutte. Sabur n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. A sa décharge, il avait fallu l'intervention de trois mâles pour empêcher Trak de le tuer, et il souffrait de plusieurs fractures du crâne. Elle en ignorait la raison, mais une chose était certaine, Sabur avait volontairement laissé son neveu gagner. Non pas que cela ait été très profitable à ce dernier, puisque c'était une des sœurs Nasser qui l'avait choisi comme compagnon. Le malheureux Trak allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec les deux sœurs jumelles, leur caractère instable et leur odeur putride._

 _Elle rinça le chiffon poisseux de sang séché dans la coupe de bois emplie d'eau claire posée à côté d'elle, et continua à essuyer doucement le visage du jeune mâle._

 _Selon les règles du rite, il avait perdu, mais bientôt il serait totalement guéri, alors que son adversaire aurait à tout jamais un creux à l'intérieur de la cuisse, là où il lui avait arraché bien trop de chair pour que cela régénère complètement._

 _A ses yeux, le véritable gagnant ne faisait aucun doute, et aux moqueries de ses sœurs pour le choix de son premier compagnon, elle n'avait répondu que par un feulement hautain. Si elles étaient trop bêtes pour ne pas voir que derrière l'apparence délicate, se cachait un esprit inébranlable et empli d'une intelligence vive et d'une bonté profonde,elle n'y pouvait rien._

* * *

 **(1) Les bolas sont des armes de lancer composées de poids reliés par une corde ou une chaîne. Elles servent à immobiliser les proies en s'emmêlant dans leurs membres.**

 **(2) Dans les grandes lignes, les suffixes descriptifs des noms _wraiths_ existaient déjà, mais n'étaient offerts qu'à titre honorifique et ne servaient pas systématiquement à définir la place de l'individu dans la ruche.**

* * *

 _Une fois n'est pas coutume, je désirerais faire une note explicative à la suite de cette nouvelle._

 _Il s'agit purement et simplement de mes Headcanons sur leur passé._

 _Tout d'abord sachez que tous ces rituels sont inspirés de rites et traditions bien humaines, tantôt africaines, amazoniennes ou amérindiennes. Oui, il existe bel et bien une tribu en afrique où les filles sont fouettés au sang par leurs mères et tantes jusqu'à l'évanouissement, et plus elle tienne longtemps, plus on considère que cela leur apportera un avenir fécond et heureux._

 _Mais retour aux wraiths._

 _A cette époque, les Anciens ont déjà déposé depuis des milliers d'années des humains sur la planète pour étudier ce qu'il se passe avec les Iratus. Ils ont entre temps oublié leurs expériences et ne savent pas encore que les wraiths existent._

 _Ces derniers sont coincés sur ce monde, dont la Porte se trouve en orbite, et ils ne le quitteront que presque 30'000 ans plus tard, lorsqu'un Ancien très stupide leur offrira la technologie spatiale, leur permettant de s'étendre dans la galaxie et de commencer à la moissonner._

 _Pour donner une idée de l'échelle temporelle démente, l'arrière grand-mère de Delleb (voir Par-delà le destin) est née et à grandi sur cette planète, alors que ses habitants n'atteignaient que très péniblement une ère pseudo-industrielle. Delleb possède donc des souvenirs hérités de ses ancêtres et datant de bien avant la conquête spatiale des wraiths._

 _Mais revenons à notre préhistoire. Pour Sabur et tous les siens, les ruches n'existent pas encore et ils vivent en colonies, tribus semi-nomades composées de quelques nids familiaux tous liés de plus ou moins loin par le sang. Le clan Asuma est composé de douze nids d'une vingtaine de wraiths chacun, ce qui en fait un clan puissant et plutôt important avec un peu moins de trois-cents membres._

 _Chaque nid est composé d'une reine reproductrice et de ses compagnons, de ses filles fécondes, de leurs mâles et enfants, et enfin de ses filles infécondes et fils « célibataires » ou trop jeunes._

 _Une femelle peut choisir de quitter le nid maternel et de fonder le sien, si elle a les ressources et l'influence nécessaire pour imposer son choix à sa mère et aux autres reines, et permettre aux siens de vivre décemment._

 _A cette époque, le ratio mâle/femelle était bien plus élevé que de nos jours, et ce n'était pas une femelle qui naissait sur des milliers de mâles, mais plutôt une femelle pour cinq à sept mâles. Les luttes claniques, puis plus tard la science génétique, ont poussé les reines à tuer leurs filles, puis à ne même plus les faire naître, afin de supprimer la concurrence et de régner sur des harems de mâles de plus en plus vastes, jusqu'à en arriver aux ruches actuelles._

 _A l'époque moderne, il reste une cinquantaine de reines vivantes dans toute la galaxie, ce qui appauvrit considérablement le potentiel génétique des wraiths, l'immense majorité étant liée génétiquement de près ou de loin, rendant l'extermination de leur race imaginable._

 _A l'époque de cette nouvelle, la seule tribu d'Asuma possède une vingtaine de reines reproductrices ayant gagné le droit de s'accoupler, et près du double de « femelles alphas »._

 _A cette époque, le clivage des rôles est aussi bien moins strict et les femelles, reproductrices ou pas, prennent une part active à la vie de la tribu, tantôt guerrières, tantôt chasseresses, chamanes ou artisanes. Si les mâles sont rarement chamane (mais ça peut arriver !), et que c'est principalement eux qui s'occupent des petits encore trop jeunes pour se débrouiller seuls, ils occupent aussi toutes les strates sociales du clan._

 _Le conseil des anciens - composé de tous les individus âgés de plus d'un millénaire, quelque soit leur sexe - est l'organe consultatif qui prend les décisions touchant à la vie de tout le clan, tandis que chaque reine gère seule son nid._

 _En ces temps reculés, malgré leur immortalité théorique et leur régénération, il était rare d'atteindre mille ans, et plus rare encore de dépasser les deux mille. Un wraith était donc adulte autour des vingt ans, quelques années après avoir changé de régime, et il était considéré comme dans son âge d'or autour de deux ou trois siècles._

 _Avec la technologie, la mortalité accidentelle a diminué et si, à présent, il est honorable de dépasser les dix millénaires, il est devenu courant d'atteindre cinq à six mille ans, si bien que l'âge d'or d'un wraith se situe dorénavant entre son premier et son deuxième millénaire._


	2. Les plaines des cendres

Il faisait beau. Beau et chaud, et même si l'heure était encore matinale, l'air était déjà presque étouffant. Avec un soupir satisfait, Sabur posa son fardeau. D'abord le panier plein de poisson fraîchement pêché puis, avec précaution, la grosse jarre pleine à ras bord d'eau.

Il sourit lorsque Albassia, aussi silencieuse qu'un souffle de vent, repoussa la tenture qui séparait l'alcôve qu'ils partageaient du reste du nid pour venir lui effleurer tendrement la joue.

« Je dois aller aider à la préparation de la fête des sélections. Si tu as besoin d'aide, demande à Lumal. »

Il acquiesça, puis alors qu'elle allait sortir, il la retint par la main.

« Je t'aime, ma reine. »

« Je t'aime aussi, mon preux compagnon. »

Il resta planté là quelques secondes, fixant l'entrée du nid sans la voir, puis secouant la tête, il se remit au travail.

Un coup d'œil dans l'alcôve lui apprit que les petits dormaient encore. Autant en profiter.

Rangeant la jarre à sa place, il sortit, s'installant sur un tronc vaguement taillé en forme de banc afin de vider les poissons et d'en retirer les arêtes.

La chair préparée dans un plat, il rentra dans la fraîcheur bienfaisante du nid, attisant les braises du foyer pour en raviver le feu sur lequel il les mit à cuire avec quelques légumes racines et des herbes.

L'odeur ne tarda pas attirer quelques petits affamés, qu'il dut chasser à grand renfort de feulements et de menaces de sa cuillère de bois, avant que leurs pères respectifs ne viennent les récupérer.

Le temps que sa préparation ait cuit, deux autres marmites l'avaient rejointe sur l'âtre, et il échangeait quelques pronostics sur la prochaine chasse avec Ikal et Lapan, compagnons respectivement de la reine du nid, Vilam'shi, et de Karanna, une des sœurs aînées d'Albassia.

Encore à moitié endormi et complètement ébouriffé, Lumal arriva, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Tssshk, vas te coiffer, fainéant. » le gronda Ikal, qui en tant que principal compagnon de la reine du nid jouissait du statut incontesté de dominant dans la hiérarchie des mâles du nid.

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard assassin, laissant un parfum de ressentiment flotter dans l'Esprit, mais obtempéra, revenant avec un vague catogan à peine convenable.

Ikal siffla sa désapprobation, puis lui fourra dans les mains un filet de chasse à réparer.

« Tu sais, tu auras bientôt l'âge de participer aux chasses et à la cérémonie du Choix. Il serait temps de commencer à travailler ton image si tu veux être choisi par une des femelles qui te plaisent. » nota sobrement Sabur en remuant sa mixture, délitant soigneusement le poisson.

« Et si je ne veux pas être choisi ? »

« Méfie-toi quand même. Les sœurs Nasser sont du genre à aimer les mâles sans aucun sens de l'esthétisme ou de l'hygiène. » ajouta Lapan, pince sans rire.

Le jeune _wraith_ eut une mine épouvantée qui les fit tous éclater de rire, et vert de honte, il se concentra sur son raccommodage.

Lorsque son poisson fût suffisamment cuit pour n'être plus qu'une bouillie, Sabur le transféra dans un grand plat creux pour qu'il tiédisse, puis il se releva pour aller réveiller ses petits.

Écartant la tenture, il se glissa dans l'alcôve chaude et sombre, contournant la couche qu'il partageait avec sa compagne pour s'approcher de l'armature de bois recouverte de fourrure qui formait le cocon dans lequel dormaient les quatre petits, masse entassée et indistincte qui remua à peine lorsqu'il effleura leurs esprits avec douceur.

« On se réveille. Votre repas est prêt. » murmura-t-il finalement, les secouant gentiment.

Finalement, les petits émergèrent, Gattan le premier - comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de manger.

Si les trois premiers n'eurent pas trop de mal à sortir du cocon sans son aide, le dernier, le petit et chétif Jera, n'y parvint pas. Avec un soupir un peu découragé, il le prit dans ses bras, et guidant vaguement de l'esprit et du pied ses trois frères, l'emmena dans le foyer du nid.

Depuis son éclosion, Jera était plus faible et plus fragile que ses frères. Il l'était à tel point que Vilam'shi et Albassia étaient allées interroger les femelles du nid de Vitt'at - le géniteur de la portée - pour savoir si de tels avortons étaient déjà nés dans la lignée. Les chamanes ne lui avaient pas donné un mois, et pourtant, presque deux printemps après sa venue au monde, Jera était toujours là, grâce à ses bons soins et à la patience de sa mère, qui avait catégoriquement refusé qu'il soit abandonné aux esprits des bois. Vilam'shi et les autres femelles du clan prétendaient que c'était parce que Jera était son premier-né et celui qu'elle avait offert à la Déesse, et qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à voir la cicatrice imprimée à tout jamais dans la poitrine du jeune _wraith_ disparaître et, avec elle, la preuve de sa dévotion sincère à la Grande Mère, mais Sabur n'était pas de leur avis.

Albassia, à l'esprit aussi blanc que des os, immortel comme les glaces et immuable comme la lune, était peut-être le nom d'adulte de sa bien-aimée, mais elle était et serait toujours pour lui Falys, celle qui apporte l'espoir et fait se lever le grain. Elle n'était pas de ces femelles cruelles et calculatrices qui ne voient leurs mâles et leur progéniture que comme des pions à leur disposition. Elle l'aimait sincèrement et chérissait chacun de ses petits, quelles que soient leurs faiblesses. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il prenait tant soin du petit Jera, lui prémâchant toujours sa nourriture alors qu'il n'aurait plus dû en avoir besoin et partant parfois des jours pour trouver les meilleures plantes fortifiantes et chassant les animaux à la chair la plus tendre pour lui, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de lui attirer quelques moqueries des autres mâles du nid. Qu'allait-il faire lorsqu'il devrait s'occuper de ses propres petits s'il s'occupait déjà autant des petits d'un autre mâle ? Aux quolibets, il avait répondu avec des grondements dédaigneux. Ils étaient ses petits et il était leur père. Il était le compagnon d'Albassia et c'était lui qui les élevait, Vitt'at n'était que leur géniteur. Ce n'était pas négociable (1).

Trak, le fils de Zuntal, sa sœur disgraciée, lui avait un jour demandé, l'air dédaigneux, s'il n'était pas vexé que sa compagne ait préféré prendre un autre que lui comme premier reproducteur. Il avait haussé les épaules, lui avait répliqué qu'au moins lui ne devait pas s'enfoncer de la mousse dans le nez pour supporter l'odeur de sa compagne et s'était éloigné, mais il avait réfléchi. Non, il n'était pas vexé. C'était un très bon calcul. Albassia avait déjà pris un risque en le choisissant comme compagnon dès leur premier rite du Choix. Prendre un reproducteur ayant déjà fait ses preuves pour engendrer sa première portée était sage. Non seulement cela permettait de valider son statut de reproductrice, mais en plus cela lui donnait, à lui, l'occasion de prouver que bien que nombreuses soient les femelles à ne pas avoir parié un humain sur lui, il était digne d'être le compagnon d'une future reine-chamane, et que ce qui lui manquait peut-être en force ou en taille, il le compensait par d'autres qualités.

Pour l'heure, il surveillait que chacun de ses petits ait une part égale de la soupe de poisson, et qu'aucune des larves ne se brûle aux braises du feu, ni les siennes, ni celles des autres.

Le soleil était à son zénith, et aidé de Lapan – qui comme lui portait encore le stigmate de dernier arrivé dans le nid-, de Lumal et d'Omia, une petite femelle d'à peine dix ans au sens des responsabilités extraordinaire, il était occupé à tenter d'inculquer les rudiments de l'art de la taille des silex aux plus grands tout en gardant un œil sur les plus petits, lorsqu'un grand remue-ménage attira son attention. Avisant Karanna qui s'approchait au trot du petit attroupement, il effleura son esprit d'un tentacule interrogateur du sien.

Elle tendit un peu le cou, posant quelques questions avant de lui répondre.

«Des guerriers de la tribu de Kar'tanka ont attaqué des cueilleurs dans les bois. Jupial et Zamel'kan ont pu s'enfuir, mais Gunnat, Parl et Osalyite ont été fait prisonniers.» lui apprit-elle. Se relevant d'un bond, Sabur hésita, tiraillé entre deux allégeances.

Lapan lui fit signe de la tête.

« Vas-y, on va se débrouiller.» gronda ce dernier au vent, le jeune _wraith_ étant déjà parti chercher sa lance et ses bolas.

Rapidement, une troupe se constitua, avec à sa tête Maless, meilleur guerrier et tacticien que Juralym - l'actuel dominant du clan de sa mère -. Ils étaient une quarantaine en tout. Tous les compagnons d'Osalyite, presque tous ses fils en âge de se battre, quatre de ses filles, le père, deux tantes, trois oncles et deux frères de Parl, et les douze aînés de Gunnat. Le temps que tout le monde se soit équipé, que les chamanes aient tracés sur eux les marques sacrées qui les protégeraient des coups de leurs ennemis et rendraient les leurs dévastateurs, Kalek, le traqueur de la tribu, sortait des bois, sa grande silhouette se confondant avec la sylve derrière lui.

« Sabur ? »

Il se retourna à l'appel télépathique inquiet, découvrant sa compagne qui accourait, attachant sa ceinture de chasse.

« Je t'en prie, lumière de ma vie. Ne viens pas. Tu n'es pas une combattante, pas plus qu'une chasseresse, et ce ne sont pas les membres de ton clan qui sont en danger. » la supplia-t-il, la serrant contre lui.

Outrée, elle s'arracha à son étreinte.

« Tu es mon compagnon ! Tu fais partie du même clan que moi ! Tu appartiens au clan de Vilam'shi, fille d'Allomante, ne l'oublie pas ! » siffla-t-elle.

Sabur flancha un peu.

« Mais Osalyite est ma mère... »

« Et alors ? Tu fais partie de mon clan ! Tu es mon mâle ! Si tu pars en guerre parce que ton clan est concerné, je viens avec toi ! »

Sursautant, il la fixa, le cœur empli de reconnaissance et d'amour. Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait lui interdire de partir, ce dont elle avait parfaitement le droit, elle ne lui reniait pas cette liberté, lui confirmant même par là leur lien.

« Merci, ma reine, de me laisser partir. Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, mon amour, mais je t'en supplie, ne viens pas. Les Kar'tanka sont des guerriers brutaux et cruels qui ne respectent rien ni personne. La Grande Mère ne t'a pas faite pour tuer et déchirer, mais pour guider et protéger, comme la grande Junkun'shi l'a fait avant toi ! »

« Je sais me battre et je suis Albassia, dure comme les ossements blanchis, immortelle comme les glaciers des monts bleus et inflexible comme la course de la lune ! » répliqua-t-elle, splendide et farouche.

« Tu es Albassia et tu es Falys. Solide et inébranlable, douce et protectrice. Le clan de Vilamin'shi et celui d'Osalyite peuvent survivre sans moi, mais pas sans leurs reines et leurs mères. Tu es jeune, et un jour se sera toi qui régneras sur ton propre clan. Peut-être même deviendras-tu une des chamanes qui guident toute la tribu. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu survives, et nos petits ont besoin de leur mère. Reste, je t'en supplie... Falys .» implora-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas devenir reine sans toi, et les petits ont aussi besoin d'un père. Alors reviens. C'est un ordre ! »

Il sourit, ébranlé jusque dans son âme par l'impulsion primale. Quoi qu'il se passe, il lui obéirait, ou mourrait en essayant. Elle était sa reine, sa femelle à lui, sa compagne, et quoi qu'il se passe, il serait toujours sien. Quoiqu'elle désire, il le lui offrirait toujours. Il acquiesça, appuyant son front contre le sien, entrelaçant leurs doigts jusqu'à ce que, paume contre paume, l'énergie, les émotions et les sensations puissent circuler librement entre eux.

S'il ne revenait pas, au moins saurait-elle combien il l'aimait, et combien il était heureux et reconnaissant pour chaque instant à ses côtés.

Kalek les mena loin, longtemps. Les chasseurs de la tribu Kar'tanka étaient rapides et ils avaient quelques heures d'avance sur eux. Les suivre était facile avec un traqueur comme le leur pour les guider. Les rattraper l'était moins.

Durant deux jours et deux nuits, ils remontèrent la piste, la peur au ventre. Bientôt les astres seraient propices aux sacrifices et la Déesse réclamerait sa part. Si les Asuma ne lui offraient jamais la vie de l'un des leurs - car quelle mère pourrait se réjouir de la vie gâchée de l'un de ses enfants ? -, d'autres tribus, comme les Kar'tanka, faisaient offrande de vies _wraiths_. Les plus acharnés les choisissaient parmi leurs propres enfants, d'autres chassaient et traquaient les membres isolés d'autres tribus.

S'ils ne les libéraient pas avant la grande conjonction, ils allaient les perdre, leurs têtes offertes en sacrifice à la Grande Mère.

Après avoir traversé le territoire de la tribu Juomine, leurs alliés, ils atteignirent enfin la bordure du territoire des Kar'tanka. La plaine herbeuse parsemée de forêts profondes poussant dans l'ombre des monts bleus, qui formait le gros de leurs deux territoires, cédait ici place à l'immensité grisâtre d'une plaine sèche, battue par les vents descendus des hauts pics gris qui se découpaient à l'horizon. Une terre rude, inculte, à peine parcourue par quelques troupeaux et par encore moins de tribus humaines. Sabur n'était jamais allé dans les plaines des Cendres, mais il en connaissait les histoires. Cette terre cruelle forgeait des guerriers et des chasseurs à son image : durs, secs et sans pitié. Les Asuma n'avaient que peu de contacts avec eux. Plus que la distance, c'était la rudesse de la vie qui les séparaient. Les habitants des plaines des Cendres ne voyaient en eux que des faibles à peine bons à servir d'esclaves et de sacrifices, et eux ne voyaient en eux que des brutes incultes. Par le passé, il était arrivé que les Asuma ou un de leurs alliés recueillent un mâle des plaines, chassé de sa tribu à cause d'une faute ridicule ou ayant fui l'exécution suite à une blessure qui n'avait pas régénéré. Eux aussi chassaient parfois les leurs, comme ils l'avaient fait avec sa sœur, mais seuls les crimes les plus odieux méritaient un tel châtiment. De même, si parfois ils abandonnaient aux esprits des bois les nourrissons les plus faibles et les plus chétifs, lorsque l'un des leurs avaient été mutilé au-delà de tout espoir, ils lui avaient toujours offert une mort rapide, entouré des siens. Et un doigt ou deux de moins n'avaient jamais justifié de telles mesure. Ils avaient même Bul'kan, qui siégeait au conseil depuis presque un siècle et menait la vie dure à tout le monde malgré une jambe en moins. Mais les tribus des plaines des Cendres chassaient ou tuaient le moindre membre de leur tribu qui n'était pas parfait. Ils chassaient et tuaient les leurs comme s'ils n'étaient rien. Sabur ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient à ceux qui n'étaient pas des leurs.

Sur la plaine, la vue portait loin, et si lui n'avait pas les yeux assez perçants pour apercevoir le campement dans le lointain, Kalek, Maless et quelques autres l'entraperçurent, leur redonnant à tous courage. Au coucher du soleil, ils s'arrêtèrent pour quelques heures de repos, se relayant pour monter la garde avant de repartir, presque reposés et prêts à combattre.

A midi, ils voyaient tous la fumée du campement d'hiver des Kar'tanka, et au milieu de l'après-midi, ils se savaient repérés.

Même si les clans des plaines sèches étaient plus petits que les leurs, ils n'étaient pas assez pour espérer les vaincre tous. Maless prit donc la difficile décision de tenter une approche diplomatique.

A plus d'un kilomètre du campement, ils furent accueillis par une petite troupe de guerriers Kar'tanka, donc plusieurs étaient montés sur de grands fauves roussâtres arrachés aux montagnes grises.

« Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, étrangers. » siffla le plus grand mâle, une montagne de muscles dont les innombrables trophées attestaient de la force et de l'habileté au combat.

« Vous avez pris trois des nôtres. Nous exigeons que vous les libériez ! » répliqua Maless tout aussi agressivement, jetant un regard noir aux guerriers avides de meurtre qui leur faisaient face.

« Ce qui vit sur notre territoire est nôtre. Vos... congénères nous appartiennent à présent. »

« Ce qui vit sur votre territoire est vôtre, et ce qui vit sur le nôtre est à nous. Le mâle et les deux femelles que vous avez capturés étaient sur nos terres. Les premiers, vous avez transgressé les lois des tribus et violé les frontières ancestrales. Non seulement vous vous êtes aventurés sur notre territoire comme en terre conquise, mais en plus, vous avez pour ce faire traversé un autre territoire. Rendez-les-nous, ou toutes les tribus des montagnes bleues sauront que vous n'êtes que des bêtes qui ne respectent ni leur parole, ni les anciennes lois. » siffla Maless, glacial.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Les Kar'tanka étaient peut-être des brutes, mais ils n'étaient pas stupides. La coalition des montagnes bleues regroupait treize tribus. Même si chaque tribu n'envoyait que vingt ou trente guerriers, ils seraient bien plus nombreux que toutes les forces que les Kar'tanka pourraient jamais réunir.

Le chef de ces derniers siffla, mauvais, un sourire retors sur les lèvres.

« Si vous mourez tous, qui portera votre message ? » demanda-t-il, tirant sur les rênes de sa monture qui avait commencé à piaffer.

Maless serra son arme dans sa main, prêt à répliquer, et ricana vaguement.

« Tous les autres Asuma. Deux expéditions de chasse des Juomine, et un prêtre errant. Vous voulez eux aussi les anéantir ? »

Ils n'avaient croisé personne en venant, mais cela, leurs ennemis n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

Ils restèrent donc tous muets, barricadés derrières leurs barrières mentales, se préparant à se battre contre la petite troupe de plus en plus excitée par l'appel du sang.

Leur chef était encore en train de réfléchir à leurs options, lorsqu'un de ses cavaliers perdit le contrôle de sa monture qui se jeta en avant avec un rugissement agressif sonnant l'hallali. Dans un concert de hurlements, le reste des fauves se jeta à sa suite, sourds aux ordres de leurs maîtres, et suivis par une demi-douzaine de guerriers trop bestiaux pour résister à l'appel du sang - ou trop bêtes pour comprendre que ce n'était pas un ordre d'attaque.

Le temps sembla ralentir pour Sabur alors qu'un des monstres chargeait dans sa direction. Un des oncles de Parl tenta de l'arrêter de sa lance, mais l'arme qui se ficha dans sa chair le ralentit à peine, et le mâle fut balayé d'un revers de patte presque nonchalant. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, et vite, car si le fauve était dangereux, le _wraith_ qui le chevauchait ne l'était pas moins, maniant une longue massue de pierre déjà couverte de sang vert.

Deux autres Asuma s'écartèrent précipitamment de la trajectoire du monstre, et il n'y eut plus que le vide entre eux.

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas... maintenant !

D'un geste fluide, Sabur se projeta en avant, plongeant sous le ventre de la bête, s'agrippant à la sangle de la selle, éventrant la bête de sa dague d'obsidienne avant de plonger la main dans la plaie béante pour en tirer les boyaux qu'il laissa se répandre alors qu'il lâchait prise dans un nuage de poussière grise. Le fauve poursuivit un peu sur sa lancée, ruant et se cabrant de souffrance avant de s'effondrer, éjectant son cavalier qui se réceptionna d'une roulade - seulement pour être abattu en pleine tête d'un coup de hache de pierre par Villue'mal, une des sœurs aînées de Sabur, qui sans perdre de temps se retourna pour prêter main-forte à Juralym, en mauvaise posture contre un autre cavalier qu'ils parvinrent à abattre avec l'aide de deux autres Asuma.

« Ne tuez pas les montures ! » ordonna dans l'esprit Maless. Un peu perplexe, Sabur acquiesça, faisant tomber d'un lancer de bolas en pleines jambes un guerrier qui allait attaquer à revers un des fils de Gunnat.

« Renforts ! » hurla bientôt quelqu'un.

« Retraite ! Prenez les montures pour les blessés ! » répliqua Maless, achevant d'égorger à coups de dague un guerrier ennemi.

D'un coup d'œil, Sabur repéra un des fauves qui, privé de son maître, dévorait allégrement la chair d'un guerrier Kar'tanka mort. La bête réagit à peine lorsqu'il sauta sur la selle vide, mais il lui fallut toute sa force pour la détourner de son repas. L'animal ne mangeait plus, mais comment le faire avancer ?

« Utilise tes jambes ! » gronda Maless, semblant se matérialiser à côtés de lui, une profonde plaie à la tête cicatrisant à toute vitesse.

Il suivit les images transmises par son oncle, et le fauve s'élança en avant, manquant de lui faire vider les étriers. Tirant sur les rênes, il l'arrêta, permettant à Juralym de grimper derrière lui avec peine, une jambe déchirée jusqu'à l'os, tandis qu'on passait en travers de sa selle, devant lui, le corps inconscient de Nab, l'aîné de Gunnat.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'ils avaient récupérés quatre autres fauves, dont celui du chef du clan Kar'tanka sur lequel était à présent juché Maless. Couverts par les combattants encore valides, ils s'élancèrent en direction de la ligne sombre du bois marquant la frontière entre terres ennemies et amies.

« On ne peut pas partir ! Mère est encore entre leurs griffes ! » protesta-t-il.

« Avance ! » gronda son oncle, déchirant ses barrières mentales d'un ordre impérieux.

Talonnant sa monture, il la lança à contrecœur à leur suite, serrant les cuisses à s'en faire mal pour ne pas tomber tout en essayant de tenir et les rênes et Nab. Durant deux longues heures, sa vie se résuma à ça. Tenir en selle et faire que la bête continue sa course à peu près dans la bonne direction. Enfin, Maless tira sur les rênes, mettant son fauve écumant au pas, et les autres suivirent docilement, permettant au reste de la tribu de les rattraper.

« On doit retourner les chercher ! Ils comptent sur nous ! » ne put s'empêcher de protester Sabur alors que Maless se retournait sur sa selle pour s'assurer que tout le monde était là. Deux membres de l'équipe de secours seulement manquaient à l'appel. Deux morts et seulement une dizaine de blessés grave. Ils auraient pu s'en tirer plus mal. Bien plus mal.

« Regarde derrière, jeune abruti.» cracha le père de Parl, un sourire étrangement soulagé au visage pour quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre la mort d'une de ses sœurs.

Prudemment, pour ne pas faire tomber ses passagers, il obéit, découvrant loin derrière eux l'unique silhouette d'un fauve qui galopait dans leur direction, loin devant la masse indistincte de ce qu'il devina être les restes des guerriers Kar'tanka lancés à leur poursuite.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer au pas, la silhouette se métamorphosa en Kalek, chevauchant un fauve couvert de sang, la silhouette encore frêle de Parl devant lui, et derrière lui, Osalyite tenant une Gunnat mal en point dans ses bras.

Sa mère était sauve. Il était en vie, avait survécu à sa première bataille contre un autre clan, et sa mère était sauve.

« Cesses de rêver, Sabur, on n'est pas encore rentrés.» le refroidit Juralym, grimaçant de douleur alors qu'il rajustait sa position dans son dos.

Le compagnon de sa mère n'avait pas menti. Ils étaient épuisés, affamés et l'orée de la forêt ne signifiait pas la sécurité. S'ils libérèrent là les fauves, qui n'avaient pas leur place à l'ombre des montagnes bleues, ce ne fut pas la fin de leur marche forcée, le poids des blessés étant maintenant leur fardeau qu'ils portaient à tour de rôle. Un éclaireur des Juomine vint à leur rencontre au couchant du second jour, leur garantissant au nom des anciennes alliances un libre passage sur leurs terres avant de partir prévenir sa tribu afin qu'elle se prépare à une éventuelle incursion des barbares des plaines des Cendres. Et ils avaient continué, les plus forts partageant leur énergie avec les plus faibles, ignorant le fumet affolant des communautés humaines alentour pour poursuivre leur route. Les anciennes lois étaient sacrées, et si les Juomine les laissaient fouler leur territoire sans inquiétude, aucune des créature vivant en ces terres n'étaient leurs. Ni les bêtes, ni les plantes, ni les humains. Il leur faudrait attendre d'avoir rejoint leurs terres pour se sustenter.

Osalyite, indemne contrairement à Gunnat qui s'était défendu griffes et crocs et avait eu le bras presque arraché avant d'être neutralisé, parvint finalement à contacter les autres chamanes du clan, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bordure de leur propre territoire, ce fut pour y être accueillis par la moitié de la tribu, et une cinquantaine d'humains fraîchement capturés.

Sabur eut un petit coup au cœur en découvrant que si tous les membres du nid de sa mère étaient venus, Lumal était le seul membre de son nouveau nid à être là.

L'adolescent lui tendit la femelle humaine qu'il semblait surveiller pour lui, et Sabur la vida avec reconnaissance, laissant la force vitale effacer la fatigue et la douleur.

« Albassia me fait te dire qu'elle est navrée de ne pouvoir venir et qu'elle exige que tu viennes la voir dès ton retour au camp. » transmit le jeune _wraith_ tout en ramassant la dépouille desséchée pour la charger sur son épaule.

Albassia semblait en colère. Sabur acquiesça, se demandant ce qu'il allait endurer comme vengeance ou punition de la part de sa femelle pour être parti contre son avis. Elle lui avait laissé le choix, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences.

Alors qu'ils se remettaient en route par petits groupes, famille avec famille, nid avec nid, il se retrouva à marcher un peu en retrait, seul avec ses ruminations. Il n'avait plus vraiment sa place dans le nid qui l'avait vu naître puisqu'il appartenait à présent au nid de Villam'shi, mais à part Lumal qui discutait joyeusement en tête de convoi avec Ialla, une des filles de Gunnat, du même âge que lui et sans aucun doute son premier amour, il n'y avait personne de sa nouvelle famille, comme s'il ne comptait pas. Il se sentit seul et perdu. Soudain, une grande main calleuse se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« N'oublies pas, jeune guerrier : même si tu n'as plus de nid et plus de famille, tu es toujours un Asuma. » souffla le traqueur avec un sourire carnassier.

Il l'observa, soudain songeur. Kalek avait toujours été là, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, sortant des ombres quand on avait besoin de lui pour y disparaître à nouveau une fois son office rempli. Il participait aux cérémonies du village, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu y rester plus que nécessaire. Sabur ne savait même pas où il vivait.

« Kalek ? Comment êtes-vous devenu traqueur ? »

« On ne devient pas traqueur, on naît traqueur, ignorant. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« La Grande Mère a un dessein pour chacun d'entre nous. On ne choisit pas de devenir traqueur, pas plus qu'on choisit de devenir chamane. Je suis traqueur, parce que cette vie à laquelle tu aspires me répugne. Servir une reine, élever des petits jour après jour, déménager le campement à chaque changement de saison, tout ce bruit, toute cette agitation, ce n'est pas pour moi. J'ai besoin du calme, et du silence des bois. J'aime sentir la pluie qui me lave, et le soleil qui me réchauffe. J'aime le murmure des forêts et le chant des montagnes. Ainsi, je suis libre. »

« Mais tu es un Asuma ? »

« Bien sûr. La tribu n'est pas un carcan, mais un support. Chacun a sa place dans la tribu. N'aies pas peur. Si ta femelle ne comprend pas la force profonde qui t'a poussée à agir comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui, c'est que ta place n'est pas à ses côtés, et que la Déesse a d'autres plans pour toi. »

Il ne répondit rien, un peu réconforté malgré tout par les paroles du traqueur.

« Par contre, la prochaine fois, si tu veux tes trophées, ramasse-les toi-même. » gronda Kalek, lui collant une solide taloche à l'arrière du crâne avant de lui fourrer dans la paume deux phalanges tranchées et trois énormes dents sanguinolentes qu'il devina arrachées à la mâchoire du fauve qu'il avait éventré.

Sabur les contempla avec un sourire. Kalek avait raison : quoi qu'il se passe, personne ne pourrait lui prendre ce qu'il avait accompli aujourd'hui. Quoiqu'il se passe, il serait toujours un Asuma et il ne serait jamais vraiment seul. D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit sa mère et le reste de son nid. Même devenu compagnon d'une autre, il serait toujours de son sang. Ils seraient toujours sa famille, comme Albassia et les siens étaient devenus sa famille. Soudain, il n'eut plus peur. Il connaissait sa compagne, il élevait ses petits : quels que soient ses reproches, ils trouveraient une solution.

* * *

(1) **Headcanon : A l'origine, les** _ **wraiths**_ **différenciaient géniteur et père. Un** _ **wraith**_ **ne pouvait jamais avoir qu'un géniteur, mais pouvait avoir plusieurs pères, les deux étant parfois une seule et même personne. Le géniteur, basiquement, ne fait que transmettre son matériel génétique et n'a pas voix au chapitre sur l'éducation ou l'avenir des enfants. Le ou les pères s'occupent de leur éducation, prennent soin des petits et s'y attachent. Ils sont liés au clan et, même si la plupart des** _ **wraiths**_ **connaissent leur géniteur, c'est toujours le ou les pères qui priment puisqu'il y a un lien émotionnel. A l'époque moderne, le rôle de père a totalement disparu et une portion non négligeable des** _ **wraiths**_ **ignorent même qui est leur géniteur. Ils appartiennent simplement à leur génitrice.**


End file.
